T or D show Revised
by TarianatheDemon
Summary: This is a Torchur Chamber and some of the characters may act OOC. Read it please.


- I do not own any of the characters used in this story except for my OC. Many of the characters may act OOC, and if you have any dares, please send them to me.-

**T or D show (Revised)**

D: Welcome to the T or D show. The reason why it says revised in the title is because this is the new version of this story, the old one was a terrible story. I apologize for that one and have already deleted that one off of the site.

Tariana: This story is going to be better then the last, we promise.

D: Let's go to the rules before we bore anybody.

Tariana: One, we will try to keep profanity to it's lowest to not any at all. Two, there will be some violent or embarrassing acts.

D: Three, we hope you will contribute and read this story/show.

Tariana: That's all the rules and regulations for now. Let's get to the victims.

D:* claps hands and today's victims magically appear.*

Big Link: Why are we here?

Zelda: I kind of like the place. It has some nice feminine touches to it.

Marth: Zelda, Why of all places do you like this place?

Ike: Marth I think that deep down you actually like the place.

Marth: Do not!

Ike: Do too! Besides I'm not the one who ran into the cafeteria looking like a girl back at the Smash Mansion!

Marth: I told you not to remind me of that! At least I don't mistake a dress for a tunic!

Ike: I told you not to remind me of that incident!

Big Link: Fight, fight, fight!

Ike:* Draws sword*

Marth:* Draws sword in retaliation*

D: Okay onto the dares.

Tariana: This is from one of D's piers, Bianca.

_Bianca's Dares_

_I dare Red to slam any of the books from his bag onto the floor_

_I dare Ike to pants Marth_

_Sonic, I dare you to fall on purpose_

_I dare Captain Falcon to confess your love on purpose_

_I dare Young Link to tell Master Hand no, if asked to do something_

D: Red you're up first.

Red: I don't have any books.

Tariana: * Puts a stack of fifty books in Red's hands* Now you do.

Red:* Drops all fifty books on the floor* There, you happy?

D: Yep!

Tariana: Ike, your revenge awaits.

Ike: Yes * Looks at Marth with a deadly stare.*

Marth: Noooooooooooo! *Cowers behind couch*

Ike: Get back here! I'm going to make you loose whatever manliness that you have left!

Marth: I don't want to!

Big Link:* Steps in front of Marth with his sword held out in front of himself* Hold still!

Marth: No! * Stops while trying to hold his pants up *

Ike: Yes! *Pantses Marth, who was wearing boxers with red hearts on them*

Big Link: Is this a new trend? * Pantses himself, to show his lovely green and tan striped boxers*

Zelda: *face palm*

Ike: Link, you're not supposed to pants yourself.

D: Now that that's accomplished, on to the next dare. Sonic, FALL!

Sonic: *Doing laps around the studio, hears this and trips*

Captain Falcon: Falcon……… Fall! Yes!

Tariana: Since you agreed to do your dare, you get to confess your love to Samus!

Captain Falcon: Falcon …..what?

Tariana: You agreed to do your dare, so confess! Or into the Janitors closet of confessions for you.

Samus: I'm sorry is something wrong?

Captain Falcon: Captain Falcon says that they are trying to get Captain Falcon to confess his love to you!

Samus: You love me? Gross, get away. Even Snake has better looks than you.

Snake:* In his box thinking, Score!*

Samus: Snake, just because you can hide in a box doesn't mean that you can just eavesdrop on my conversations and stalk me!

D: Now for Bianca's fifth and final dare. Young Link, Say no to Master Hand.

Master Hand: Link, I mean Little Link, I need you to scrub the toilets in the Smash Mansion.

Young Link: N-n-n-no!

Master Hand: What? *Fuming with rage*

Young Link: No! No! No! *Starts to act like a two year old and throws a temper tantrum*

Master Hand: You shall die!

Crazy Hand: MASTER HAND STOP FREAKING OUT, THAT'S MY JOB!

D:* O.O *

Tariana: * T_T *

Young Link: What have I started?

Master Hand:* Starts to chase young Link around the room, Crazy Hand following shortly after*

Young Link: Nooooooooooooooooo! I don't want to die!

Master Hand: Die mortal die!

Tariana: Master Hand get some therapy! *Draws sword*

D: Uh, Tariana, co-hosts aren't really supposed to be violent. *T_T*

Tariana: Master Hand aint immortal, I am!

Master Hand: *Trying to crush Young Link* Fine, I destroy you instead!

Tariana:* Does her final smash as Master hand comes charging towards her and instantly K.O.'s Master Hand.* Yes!

Captain Falcon: Why does everybody take Captain Falcon's taunts? * Starts to cry*

D: That's the end of today's episode since someone destroyed Master Hand! *Glares at Tariana, who sheepishly looks back*

Tariana:Bye!

Captain Falcon: *Still crying.*

________________________________________________________________________

**I'm going to give credit to me fellow classmate, Bianca, because she helped with the five dares. I really am sorry for the first version of this story. I realized it was lame the day after I published it, and never got a chance to delete it and re-write a new one. I have more dares from my classmates and if other authors want to be in or do some dares, just PM me please. Please review!**

D


End file.
